The Journey Around Manehattan
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Twilight has gotten a letter from Discord that he'll reappear in Manehattan after an accident in the market in Ponyville. Will he appear in Manehattan soon or will Twilight end up staying there permanently just to find him?


_I hope you enjoy the newest Discolight story, everypony! This one is gonna be very interesting, since the three will be going to different places in Manehattan. It'll be one heck of an adventure!_

* * *

"Spike, wake up." Twilight spoke as she woke her sleeping baby dragon. He opened his eyes and saw that their room was still dark.

"What's going on? Why are we up so early?" he asked.

"We're going on a trip. Take a few personal items with you if you'd like. We have to be at the train station at six."

Spike got out of bed and grabbed his favorite blanket to take with him before he looked at Twilight. "Where are we going to anyway, Twilight?" he asked.

"We're taking a vacation to Manehattan." Twilight said.

Spike smiled. "With the Mare of Liberty and Hall Street?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Spike." she said as she began walking out her bedroom door. "Come along now, we need to get to the train station before our train arrives."

Spike followed Twilight downstairs and out the front of the library. Twilight made sure that everything was turned off on in the library. After seeing that everything was, she began walking in the direction of the train station. Spike sat on her back as they both made their way to the train station.

They both reached the train station and Twilight bought their tickets from the front window. They made their way onto the platform and had to wait 15 minutes before their train was to arrive. Spike got himself off of Twilight's back and stood next to her.

"Twilight, why are we going to Manehattan anyways?" Spike asked.

"I just need a vacation, Spike. A little time from Ponyville and to clear my head is all." Twilight smiled at him.

"After the you-know-what happened, you really could use some time away from Ponyville." Spike said. "You were depressed the last few days."

Twilight's memory flashed to what happened just four days ago.

_It was a sunny Thursday afternoon in Ponyville. Twilight and Discord were both out in town doing some weekly shopping. Most ponies walked right past the two, all of the ponies in Ponyville being under Discord's acceptance spell. They made their way to the cherry stall._

_"How much are these cherries?" Twilight smiled._

_"1 bit." the stallion replied._

_"That sounds perfect." Twilight grabbed the cherry and placed a bit on the counter with her magic. "Thank you so much." She turned away from the shopkeeper to face Discord. "What else should we get?"_

_"How about some cheese?" he suggested._

_"Cheese? What the hay do we need cheese for?" Twilight asked in confusion._

_"To make my special strawberry muffins." he smirked as Twilight stuck out her tongue in disgust. "What can I say? I like my food chaotic." he laughed._

_"You and your need for chaos." Twilight laughed as she saw Rainbow Dash running up her way. "Hey there, Rainbow! What's up?" she smiled._

_"Twilight, what are you doing with this...creature?" she asked, anger ringing in her voice._

_"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled. "What has gotten into you?"_

_"His spell, it's gone." Rainbow stated. "That acceptance spell he put on us that night with your family. It's gone."_

_"Rainbow, what the hay are you talking about?"_

_"This morning, I felt something being released from me. I didn't understand what it was until I remembered you and Discord were an item and I accepted that. When I thought about it, it disgusted me. It truly did. He's tricked you somehow, Twilight. I know he has." Rainbow said. "What did you do to her, you monster?" she yelled._

_"A monster, am I? I am trying to make myself more chaotic looking. I'm glad somepony noticed." Discord laughed._

_"What did you do to her?" Rainbow yelled again._

_"What did you do to our best friend?" came three other voices chanting throughout the entire market._

_Up the path ran Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, the last who seemed she was trying to tell them something, but they weren't listening to her._

_"Twilight, what has happened to you, my dear?" Rarity sounded panicked. "What spell has he put you under?"_

_"Spell? I'm not under any spell, everypony! I'm under nothing!" Twilight yelled._

_"She's right! She's not under any spell, maybe you're all under some evil thinking spell!" Pinkie said._

_"She's under some crazy spell I tell ya! The spell over us may have broken, but the one over Twi's hasn't! We have to revert this monster back to stone!" Applejack yelled._

_"Back to stone! Turn this horrible creature back into stone!" Fluttershy screamed aloud, sounding like she was in a complete rage._

_"You guys, Discord isn't a bad guy anymore! He's changed, you have to believe me!" Twilight's voice ringing with total panic._

_"Why should we? You're under his spell, once again!" Rainbow yelled. "What mare could ever learn to love a beast like him? That monster! He's taken control of your heart!"_

_"We need to turn him back to stone!" Fluttershy yelled._

_"Guys, Dizzy is a good guy! He's created the best cotton candy clouds I've ever had!" Pinkie protested. "He has changed. I've seen it in him!"_

_"He even has Pinkie still under his control! We need to turn him back into stone this very instant!" Applejack yelled._

_"No." said Rainbow. "He has to be destroyed so he can never create or hurt us ever again!" The three others cheered with the idea. "We'll find a way to destroy you, Discord. The elements may no longer work on you, but we'll find a way! I vow personally that I will find a way!"_

_"Rainbow, don't plead something like that! Please!" Twilight cried._

_"No, he will be destroyed so he doesn't harm nopony again." Rainbow was completely serious._

_"NO! NO!" Twilight cried._

_"I'll be back later, Twilight." Discord smiled at her. "Once you're friends have time to calm down."_

_"Ok then." she sounded nervous. "See you later then." she stated as she watched him disappear in an instant._

Twilight snapped back into reality when she heard a familiar voice that was walking closer to her. She turned her head and saw Pinkie Pie, a saddle bag on her back. Pinkie gave Twilight a warm smile, almost as if she were trying to comfort Twilight somewhat.

"Hey Twi! Ready for our trip to Manehattan?" Pinkie spoke happily. "The Mare of Liberty and the Empire Hoof Building! Those will sure be some interesting places to visit, huh?"

"They sure will." Twilight spoke, though there was a small lump in her throat. "We'll get to see the Brooklyn Bridge and 5th Avenue."

"And so much more! How long are we staying, Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"A week for the moment, longer if we still haven't seen everything we wanted to see." Twilight said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Twi? You ok?" Pinkie asked.

"What?" Twilight wiped her eyes. "I'm ok. I'm just really excited about this trip to Manehattan and the five boroughs."

"That's good to know you're excited after the you-know-what events that happened." Pinkie said, making sure not to say Discord's name.

Twilight's thoughts drifted back to the mysterious letter she received just yesterday.

_Twilight hadn't seen Discord since the encounter at the market and that was three days ago. Where was he? She thought he would have appeared shortly after she had come home that day or she'd wake up one morning in a completely different place. Part of her actually was expecting that, but nothing ever happened. So she sat around the library, depressed and just reading her books, refusing to talk to anypony._

_She wake up in the morning like she usually did and walked over to her desk to see what book she had left there the night before. When she got to her desk, on top of the book she had left laid a note. She used her magic to pick up and read the note._

_Dearest Twilight,_

_I have been gone from you for a few days now and I know you're worried. I didn't mean to leave you this long but I shortly realized I had some unfinished business in Equestria. I'll soon be in Manehattan, if you go there for awhile, I'll reappear there, but I cannot say when. I hope I can see you in Manehattan soon for I cannot appear in Ponyville for obvious reasons._

_Love, Discord_

_PS Why not invite Pinkie Pie if you visit Manehattan. You most likely could use the laughter since I can't be there to give you what you want._

_twilight immediately after reading the letter went over to Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie was working on some cupcakes when Twilight told her about the letter and Manehattan._

_"A trip to Manehattan? Sure, I'd love to go with you! Anything to see you smile again!" Pinkie said happily._

_"We leave tomorrow morning." Twilight spoke._

_"Okey dokey lokey! See you tomorrow morning!" Pinkie said as she went back to the cupcakes she was baking._

"Twilight? Twilight, our train is pulling in!" Pinkie's voice rang through Twilight's head, snapping her back into reality. "Our train is here so let's get on board, ok silly pony?" Pinkie smiled.

"Sure thing, Pinkie." Twilight said before she faced her head at Spike. "Come on, Spike. Time to board."

"Manehattan, here we come!" Spike cheered as he got onto the train as Twilight and Pinkie Pie followed him in.

Spike found them three seats that were all facing each other so that could all talk to one another without having them to turn their heads around. Twilight sat near the window as Pinkie sat in the seat next to her. Spike sat in the seat across from them as the train pulled out of the station as all the other ponies were now on board.

"So, how long is the train ride?" asked Spike.

"It's a two hour ride, Spike. But we should get there quicker, or least feel like we got there quicker, with Pinkie Pie with us." Twilight said, happier than she was before now that were now heading towards Manehattan.

"I'll make sure that my two travel buddies are always having a good time!" Pinkie cheered. "No sad faces are going to be pulled under my watch!"

Twilight giggled slightly. "Of course not."

"Oh, are we going to be able to ride in a Manehattan taxi?" Spike asked eagerly. "I know how to hail one, I might add."

twilight laughed at her baby dragon's confident look. "Of course we'll get to ride a taxi, Spike. We'll also be able to ride the subways. That's how we'll get around Manehattan anyways."

Spike's face lit up. "I've always wanted to ride the subways! I hear they're super fast!"

"They go like at 80 miles an hour! It's gonna be so much fun to ride in them!" Pinkie said eagerly.

The train ride did indeed seem to go by quickly as Pinkie Pie kept making Twilight and Spike laugh by telling funny jokes and stories. The train slowly pulled into the Manehattan station.

"We have now pulled into the Manehattan station. Please enjoy your stay in Manehattan. Thank you for riding with us." said a voice over the speak system.

"Everypony off the train and to a taxi!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike walked off the train and onto the platform. Behind the station, they could see apart of Manehattan's tall buildings. Spike let out a wow as he hopped onto Twilight's back. They went exited the station and saw lots of ponies moving in all directions. They all looked like they all had various places to go.

"Well, Spike. Wanna show us your hailing a taxi skills?" Twilight laughed.

"Would I! I just have to stand on top of you though, Twi, or they won't see me." he said.

"Ok then." Twilight smiled.

"Just stand of the curb and I'll hail us a taxi! Make sure the taxi has a license!" he smiled.

"I won't allow us to get into an unmarked taxi, Spike." Twilight smiled as a taxi stopped next to them.

"Told you I could hail a taxi." Spike said as Twilight used her magic to open the door and the three ponies hopped in.

"Where to?" the driver pony asked.

"To Queens on 45th and 46th." Twilight stated.

"As you wish, miss." the driver pony spoke as he drove the taxi away from the train station.

The three stared outside the windows as they drove through part of Manehattan, admiring the tall buildings, old buildings, and different types around them. They could see why this was Equestria's biggest city.

The taxi pulled up to Queens, a hotel that was on 45th and 46th. Twilight paid the 15 bits fare and taxi drove away from them, onto get more business for themselves.

The three walked into the hotel and checked in. They rode an elevator to the 3rd floor and made their way to room 312. Twilight used the card she had been given to unlock the door. The door unlocked and the three walked in. The room was a very nice room. There were two beds and a shelf of books inside. There were other various pieces of furniture in the room as well.

"Let's put down our stiff and go sightseeing in Manehattan!" Twilight said happily. Pinkie Pie and Spike cheered at Twilight's idea. And find you, Discord. Twilight thought to herself.


End file.
